Oops, we're locked in
by KandHforever
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru are locked together in the club room...will Hikaru win her over in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys! This is the for real FIRST EVER FANFIC I WROTE!!! yay!! I was so proud...but I'm afraid it's nothing special...and maybe a little OOC.

* * *

Club activities were over, and being the leader that he is, Kyouya told Hikaru and Haruhi to stay and clean up. Kaoru had to go home to help his and Hikaru's mother with a design, or he would have helped. After a 'slight' objection from Haruhi and Tamaki, it was decided. "Why does Mama hate Father so?" Tamaki said, while looking intently with his deep sea blue puppy dog eyes at Haruhi, who was wearing the dress from their Indian theme.

"Just more punishment I suppose. I'm not a supporting cast, even without the homosexual part. Besides, you would be too distracted and, frankly, distracting." The shadow king mused. His half-smirk, full of satisfactory from this wonderful revenge, quickly disappeared as he reviewed the days profits. "We lost 20,000 yen today. Say bye-bye to Indian theme…"

"No! Don't do it to me Mother! Haruhi is so cute in that wig and dress!

"Shut up and I'll give you her photo book for half price." A doggy tail appeared on Tamaki and he danced around like the idiot he is. "Okay, come on Tamaki… now let's discuss that divorce…" Kyouya smirked as he and Tamaki walked out. Little did Tamaki know, he wouldn't ever see her in the dress again anyway because half of those yen were used bribing Haruhi to wear it.

"Thanks for the yen Kyouya!" Haruhi yelled right before he and Tamaki walked out the door.

"Kyouya, you paid her to wear it? Why?" asked Hani, who had been eating, you guessed it, cake.

"I simply wanted to see her in it." Kyouya said, maintaining a straight face. Tamaki ran out crying. "God, I was just kidding. I will see you all later; I should probably go get him. Good luck."

"We had to go to. Come on Takashi!!"

"Yeah." Said you know who.

"Ha ha funny." Hikaru said. He really had just realized her dress (today had been really intense brotherly love). Her wig framed her face, and her makeup was exquisite. In fact, he had put it on her earlier. He sat staring.

"Hey, Romeo," Kaoru said from behind him, "I'm out of here, sorry. Remember, the school closes up at 6:00. Everyone leaves and them, well your stuck. I may not be home, mom needs to go get cloth and you know how picky she is. So I'm not coming for you." He said, half joking, half serious.

"Love you to, bro."

"May the force be with you. P.S. if you plan on staring at her, bring your glaze up a bit. It's flat down there."  
Hikaru blushed. He wasn't looking, but something about what his brother said just made him uncomfortable. He was going to be alone with her for, like, three hours. No Kaoru, no Tono, just him and Haruhi…

"Oh, and one more thing bro. You two will be alone for a long time. Win her!"

"Oh, of course. In three hours I will have already proposed and have had a child. Come on Kaoru, think a little. But I'll try."

"There's my big brother. Bye!! Don't play with the matches and only take candy from if strangers they offer you a ride to!" He said as he left. Haruhi sneaked up behind Hikaru and poked him. "You seem unusually cool about Kaoru leaving…"

"It's okay! I still have my sister here!" he hugged her and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were done with calling me that."

"Nope!" ~

* * *

I'll be putting up a new chapter soon. And if all the chapter names are the same, well, I don't exactly have this all figured out yet...hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 2.

Note: the italics are Hikaru's thoughts.

* * *

"Well I guess we don't have to start right away. We have three hours and there isn't that big of a mess." HIkaru said as he jumped on the couch next to Haruhi, who was sweeping crumbs off the spot next to her.

"Hikaru, do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Uh, yeah…I'm unaware of how others feel?"

"No, well, yeah, but that wasn't what I was thinking, but yes. I was thinking you were unaware how you feel." Hikaru gasped a little, but then remembered he had already confessed to Haruhi.

"Gee, thanks for adding to my quo. But why do you say that?"

"Well, I saw you staring at the girl I was talking to earlier."

"I wasn't staring at _her_..."

"Well whoever you were staring at you should tell her Hikaru!" _And I'm the one who isn't aware of people's feelings…_

"I already have and she turned me down."

"Oh. Well don't feel bad. She just doesn't know what she's missing." Hikaru's jaw dropped. How did she not realize it?!?

Haruhi: 1 Hikaru: zip

"Haruhi, remind me to get your brain checked later."

"Huh? Ah, whatever. I have another question. Why is your hair red?"

"Well…mother's great -great –great- grandmother was part Irish. That's all. And my hair's light brown Haruhi…"

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it today."

"You love tono, don't you?" Haruhi jumped up and went into panic mood.

"W-why would I do that?!?! I-I mean he's stupid and and….aye. I just respect him, that's all."

"Ah huh sure. Well I don't see why you would either. There are much better choices. I guess you don't love me then…"

"Well no but your sorta like a brother? It doesn't matter. Tamaki is attractive and nice but I don't know. I don't think he loves me." _What the hell is wrong with her!?! He obviously does. I obviously do… _"We need to start cleaning now Hikaru."

"Ah don't worry about it. It wouldn't take long. We can finish it in under thirty minutes."

Just then, they heard a click. The knob rattled and then footsteps walked away, the sound growing softer and softer.

_Oh, look at the time: 6:05.

* * *

_Well, here you go. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I haven't disclaim this in a couple of chapters so here you go:

I never will own Ouran. Ever.

* * *

"Hikaru? What was that….?"

"Haha um..the door being locked. From the outside…and were in here...KAORU?!?!!? Oh god no no no no no no. WHY DOES GOD HATE ME?!?!" Hikaru screamed as he pounded his fists on the door, and ran around in circles.

"Hikaru?"

"WHAT?"

"Just shut up."

"Well, what would you do if you were separated from you twin and were locked in with the girl you love?!!?" Hikaru turned a deep crimson an put his hand over his mouth. "Haruhi I-I-"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean that. You're just under a lot of stress right now." Haruhi said, smiling in an 'I'm so retarded and dense' way. _What is up with this girl?! I have some taste… I should go back to guys…_

"Thanks. I think…"

"Don't mention it."

Haruhi: 2 Hikaru: 0

"Well, if were locked in, at lease we have cake and water. And instant ramen. Plus, there are enough couches in here we don't have to share! Oh, I hear you and Kaoru talking earlier. I'm not a prize to be won. I'm not some stupid princess in a tower or something…I don't need won."

"Oh, but you sorta are a prize. Not like a possession, but none the less a prize. One of us will win you. Or two in the off chance you are interested in a threesome with me and Kaoru.."

"No just no."

"Well okay then. Either one of us will win you, or none of us. Just about all of us really do love you. Maybe not as much with Mori and Hani, and Kyouya is questionable, but still. Kyouya probably does but doesn't plan on getting in the way." Hikaru said and then Haruhi started laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Kyouya?! That's rich! Kyouya loving me?" She couldn't stop her laughter.

"Okay just shut up and go take your jacket off or something. I'm tried and don't feel like listening to you make fun of our feelings."

"Oh, okay." She walked into the bathroom, took off her tie and jacket (the uniform has a shirt under it) and walked out to find Hikaru lying on a couch with no shirt on. No big deal. Yeah, he was hot, but she isn't one to be distracted by these things. Hikaru saw she wasn't fazed and was disappointed. All the other girls would have fainted…he now remembered why he loved her so much. She saw the real him. Not an extension of Kaoru or just an insanely hot guy, but a funny, cute guy with many ego problems. And he loved that. Then something struck him.

"Haruhi! I have a cell phone!!"

"Yeah. I know. So do I…oh…OH MY GOD YES!" She ran the Hikaru to see if his phone was dead. It was. She looked at hers. It was dead, too. "Thanks for getting my hopes up."

"I needed to get attention somehow."

"You wanted attention? Because you miss Kaoru, right?" _Okay, she knows this but still thinks I'm joking about loving her?!_

"Yeah, I guess so. I miss him." Haruhi sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Well, I know that's what Kaoru would have done." She was joking, of course. Or was she… Eh, anyway… "Don't worry, I haven't turned mushy. I _have_ kissed a girl before, you know."

"I remember that. Sorry, that was actually Kao and mines fault. But we don't feel bad; you enjoyed it." He tried to put his arm around her, but she swatted him away.

"Look but don't touch mister." He pulled away. "Anyway, I'm going to bed." She walked over to the next closest couch and laid down. But Hikaru followed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"Haruhi, just listen. I know you love Tono; Kaoru told me. But I really want to change your mind. I love you a lot and well, I'm selfish. I just want to win you over-"

"Then try a little harder. Change my mind." Hikaru was stunned. She was telling him to change her mind? To him there was only one thing left that he could do; kiss her. He leaned in. Haruhi apparently didn't mind the idea, because she just sat there, an anxious look on her face. When he was only centimeters away from her lips, they heard something. Like a click. And then the familiar chorus of :

"Oh, my poor daughter!! What did that evil boy do to you?!?!"

"Oh god no way" Hikaru said as a unmistakable blonde bounced into the dark music room.

* * *

I tried to make this one a little longer. Looks pretty good for Hikaru right now, no?

Anyway, plese review!! The next chapter will be the last one unless anyone was any suggestions as to what to add. I have only wrote this up to 4 chapters so...I would have to add on to it. But I can if my fans so desire. hehe.


	4. Chapter 4: second chance

I had to put this up today. I got inspired. By a bush. And a thunderstorm. And an insanily cute pair of shoes. Hope you like it!  


* * *

"And he just walked in on you? When you were actually goin to make your move?" Kaoru said after Hikaru told him the whole story.

"Yeah. And she was actually going to let me! Why did he do that?! I wish I could replay that whole thing."

"I have an idea. Do you have any spare rope?"

"What do you mean 'do you have spare rope'? Of course I do!"

~ One Week Later~

"Hikaru? Why are you here? I thought Tamaki was going to help me shop."

"Tono's sick today."

~Meanwhile~

"Just get in the freaking bag Tamaki!"

"I don't want to Kaoru!!!"~

"Um, anyway," said Hikaru, "I didn't think you would mind. What do we need to get?"

"Well, I need to pick up the costumes, buy coffee, ramen, and more of your weird colored roses."

"Okay…let's start with a present!" She just looked at Hikaru in a very confused way. "A present! Here!" He pulled out a shoe box.

"Okay…" Haruhi opened it. Inside was a pair of high heel shoes. "Hikaru…why? I like them but they aren't very, um, practical."

"Just put them on. Please! Just for today. If you want to they can rot in your closet or you can sell them on ebay after today. But come on, there cute and sexy; you know you love them!"

"Fine," she put them on and put her other shoes in the box. "Well…they're cute. Why did you get me these Hikaru?"

"As a plot devise."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, what's the weather going to be like?"

"That's what I'm worried about. It's supposed to start raining in an hour. I can handle rain but thunder…"

"It's okay. I will protect you." Haruhi rolled her eyes. They began walking towards the cosplaying store.

"Hikaru, why does Tamaki want to do all of these stupid cosplays? The girls come for us, not our clothes."

"Why does it matter?"

And then, thunder rang out.

* * *

Okay, here is a link to the shoes, if you wondered what they looked like:

.?ID=381024&CategoryID=13247&LinkType=PDPZ1 I like the light colored ones.

Okay, this one is short but I like it. Actually, it was longer than I thought. I kicked out the original forth chapter cause it was boring. This chapter goes to all of you who wanted to give Hikaru another chance!! Oh, and I changed my mind; this will not be the last chapter. There should be a couple more. And what was Kaoru thinking?!?! Of Course he has rope!!!!

You know the drill, REVIEW!!!! lol.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm in love with this one....it is so sweet. XD  


* * *

"Hikaru…what was that…?"

"Um…thunder…" Haruhi jumped.

"Hikaru…ca-can we leave?"

"I think it will pass quickly. Don't worry." Haruhi looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"_Please Hikaru. Please!" _Hikaru just stared. Was she begging?

"Okay." And then they stepped outside, lighting filling the sky, making it look like Zeus was having a hissy fit. Thunder shook buildings and rain was falling so hard they could hardly see each other. Haruhi was clinging to Hikaru, buried in his arm. He was sure she was crying. "Come on. Let's go to that church."

"But I can't run with these heels." She could have taken them off, but Hikaru didn't want to wait. This was also part of his plan.

"Fine then," said Hikaru. Haruhi screamed as another shot of thunder rang out and Hikaru scooped her up in his arms. He ran like a crazy person towards the local church. He heard her scream and felt her warm tears running down her face, and then making their way slowly down his arm. Finally, they reached the church and when inside, Hikaru still carrying Haruhi. He sat her down behind her usual spot, and sat down next to her. He grabbed her face and faced it towards his, only to see her red face and tears.

"Haruhi, are you okay? I should have told you it was going to rain this much. I'm sorry."

"H-Hikaru."

"Yeah?" She burst out in tears once again and all but screamed:

"I love you Hikaru!"

* * *

REVIEW!!! I hope you didn't think that went to fast. I really do like this one...if you didn't understand, Hikaru got her the shoes so she couldn't run and he knew she doesn't think right in storms (but the confession was real.)


	6. Chapter 6

This is a nice little short one... hope it doesn't disapoint.  


* * *

They sat in silence until the storm was over. It was dark, and Hikaru insisted on walking Haruhi home.  
Meanwhile, Haruhi remembered nothing that she said during the storm.

"Haruhi…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you say you loved me? I didn't think you did…"

"I did WHAT?!?!"_ Oh gosh…_

"When we were in the church you said you loved me… I was really surprised…if you said it cause you were scared that's okay, I don't mind."

"Why did I do that? Oh Hikaru…I didn't want to tell you until I was sure."

"Yeah I surprised you just yelled it out. While you were, um, so upset.

"Well I guess I was just scared. I want a little more time to think things through." _Again, guys are always an option…although last time. Ah, never mind. _

"Well this is great. Know any cute guys?"

"What? Why?"

"Never mind. So who's my competition? Tamaki? Kyouya…?"

"Mostly Tamaki. I just can't picture myself with either of you but… I think I love ONE of you I'm just not sure which. I now, it sounds horrible of me. It is. But I like you both. I guess you'll just have to convince me."

"Convince you? I'm not sure how."

"Be creative." They then reached Haruhi's house door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks, Hikaru. You saved me." She jumped up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Remember: be creative."

She left and Hikaru just stood there. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kaoru's number.

"Hello, Kaoru? Good it's you. I'm going to need a field, 10,000 flowers, and a pound of peanut butter. No, I'm just hungry."

A devil smirk grew on his face as he hatched a very 'creative' plan.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It's short but I sorta liked it. Anyway, review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome to nonsense theater!! lol okay. WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO RUIN THE SURPRISE DO NOT LOOK UP THE MEANING OF THE WORDS IN FRENCH!!! They are in here somewhere, and I advise you not to look them up.

* * *

~One week, 10,000 flowers, one field, and a pound of peanut butter later~

"Hikaru, where are you taking me?" Hikaru was driving Haruhi around a seemingly abandoned par t of Japan, not far from Tokyo.

"It's a surprise. I guaranty you'll love it."

"I better. You've been driving me in a circle for three hours…" Yes, they had been driving for three hours Hikaru was getting impatient. Then, his phone rang. "Haruhi, answer that for me. It's in my pocket."

"Eww get it out first then I'll answer it."

"No just answer it before they hang up. Don't be a baby."

"Fine." She reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone. "They already hang up."

"Okay then we'll just have to take our chances." Thirty minutes later they arrived at a beautiful field with white and red flowers arranged in a weird pattern.

"I hope you like it. We had most of them planted just for this. Some were already here. And don't worry; it wasn't that expensive."

"It's beautiful Hikaru…but what's with the pattern?"

"I knew you'd ask. I'll show you later. First, we eat." He pulled out a huge picnic basket from nowhere (he has a talent for that).

"Okay," she grabbed the basket and peeked inside, "I-is t-that fancy t-tuna?!?"

"You bet it is. I know you wanted to try that so now's your chance. Oh, and that wasn't expensive either…it's the leftovers I stole from the fridge earlier…" Now, why was Hikaru making such a big deal about the price of things? Simple, Haruhi would have a much better time not worrying about how much money he had blown on their date.

"This is great Hikaru. I'm glad you didn't spend a lot. I do feel sorta bad that you did all of this for me."

"Don't worry. Next time we're going to the park. If there is a next time…"

"There will be." Surprised, Hikaru led Haruhi to the cleared spot under a willow tree. After Haruhi savored every bite of her fancy tuna, Hikaru walked her up a nearby hill, which overlooked the field.

"Okay Haruhi, read it."

"Um…Obtenez-le par votre tête épaisse : Je suis enceinte, Haruhi? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, ask tono."


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go, another chapter finished. Hope you like; it is short, like the rest O///O. Well, it's better to be short and entertaining than long and boring, no? Anywho, read on young padawon!!  


* * *

"Hikaru, you're pregnant?" Haruhi said as she walked into the club room. "How does that even work?"

"WHAT?!? HERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!?!"

"That's what you wrote with the flowers…at least that's what Tamaki said. And Tamaki wouldn't lie."

"B-but why would I say that?" Hikaru pulled out his phone, "One new voice mail:

Hey Hika, this is Kao. We aren't sure how to spell this so we're just guessing…Good luck!" Hikaru's eye started twitching. "Kaoru!"

"It's okay Hikaru, I'm pretty sure that isn't what you meant. So, what was it supposed to say?"

"Well the full translation was 'get it through you're thick head: I love you Haruhi.' He blushed, but was greeted by a sweet smile.

"Good. I love you too."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"That's what Tamaki said when I told him I loved you too. It is very unexpected though. I don't blame either of you."

"But what…how…I thought-" He was cut off.

"Just shut up-"

"And kiss you?"

"Yup."

"Will do princess Hitachiin." They leaned in and kissed, it was sweet and smooth, but short lived. It seemed everyone was staring, and several fan girls had fainted.

Then Kyouya said, "No PDA you two. You'll just have to take the rest of the day off to think about what you did." See? Shadow King does have a heart.

"Come on Hikaru, I know just where we should go."

* * *

Thank you, thank you. And congrats to those of you who did not look up that meaning!! It may not be correct also, cause I used google, which is usually a big no-no. Review and junk!! Oh, and Tamaki didn't lie incase you missed that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you don't hate it!!  


* * *

"Haruhi, why are we at the park?" Hikaru said confused.

"Cause you said that this is where we would go next time. I thought this would be a good next time. So…"

"Yeah…soo…what does this mean…?"

"I don't know…I haven't done this before."

"Me neither. The closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend was that girl Kaoru and I terrorized…really stupid girl; we had to pay for her therapy afterward. Oh, off topic. So does this mean what all the readers what this to mean?"

"What?? _Readers??"_

"Uh, nothing. Does this mean we're a couple?"

"A couple? Ah, no." Hikaru's jaw dropped.

"But I thought-"

"It isn't that easy. You have to ask me out first."

"Okay then, Haruhi will you-"

"No, not here…We should go on a date first. But it will be at my house, I will cook and clean up afterward…you can bring one thing, but I don't want you spending money on this." Hikaru was ticked. He has spent his last few weeks coming up with ways to get her to fall for him. She obviously has, and yet she isn't just saying yes?

"But why, Haruuhiiiiii? Why can't you just say yes?? I love you!"

"Ah, well I love you too, but I sorta what this to be traditional, Hikaru." _What does she think; we're getting married or something?_

"Fine. You win. Tomorrow I'll come over, eat, ask you out, and then leave like a civilized gentleman. That is, if you're dads going to be home. Otherwise…" Haruhi's eyes widened. "Kidding, kidding. I'll wait till there's actually something there." Haruhi's jaw dropped. "I'm going to shut up…"

"Good! Come at 12:00. And if you promise not to molest me, dad will not be home."

"No promises. I've had a lot of practice with Kaoru, you know…okay, I'm shutting up now. Love you?" He smiled a nervous smile. _Why. Can't. I. Shut. Up._

"See you tomorrow koibito. Don't forget!" And she left. Ah, what is a Hitachiin to do?

* * *

FYI, Haruhi called him 'sweetheart.' I just didn't think she would usually say that, but I wanted her to, so I put it in a different language!! Please REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY ARE LIKE MY CHILDREN. hehe. Oh, I just love it when Hikaru 'breaks the forth wall'!!!! If you don't know what it is, google it! I've done it twice so far and I love it...hehe

Oh, and if you didn't get when he said, "I'll wait till somethings there,'' he was referring to her AA cups!


	10. Chapter 10

This one took a while to type up. Hope you like; it's a little OOC but that has a reason so no complaining!!!!!!!

**I OWN ZIPPO!!!!! NOTA THAT I MENTION IN HERE!!!**

OH, AND THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T. CAUSE THEY KISS AND JUNK.

* * *

~ The next day ~

Hikaru arrived at Haruhi's doorstep at exactly 11:55. He had stayed up all night thinking about whether he should get her something, what he would wear, what _she_ was going to be wearing, etc. Now he was going to find out. He knocked nervously on the door, and she immediately answered, like she had been standing by the door just waiting for him to knock.

"Hi Hikaru! Come in." He was stunned. Haruhi was wearing a moderately tight light blue dress that went to just above her knees (and what looked like a bra with _a lot_ of padding). It looked like she had on a wig, one that when almost to her shoulders, and had a light blue headband with a huge blue flower on the side of it. And on top of that, she was wearing the shoes he had given her. His shoes! He was speechless. "Hikaru, stop drooling. Dad wanted me to wear this. Sorry if you don't like it. Um, do you like it?" Sure enough, he really was drooling. He soon recovered.

"Oh, yeah it's cute. You make me look like a slob." And she did. He was wearing a black button down shirt, an orange scarf, and blue jeans. No, he didn't look bad; she just looked a whole lot better…

"Not really. You look cute. Come in, Hikaru, the airs on." So they went inside. It looked like Haruhi had really gone all-out for this. A new table cloth that looked like lace (but was really just a pattern on a normal table cloth) covered the table. There was a little vase with a single rose in it. Sadly, it was half wilted. But it still was a pretty red and smelt nice. It reminded him (sort of) of one of the fancy French restaurants his family sometimes went to. But then, all of his thoughts flew away. There, sitting on the table, was a brand new bottle of maple syrup. It even still had the freshness seal on it! God did love him after all!!

"OH MY GOD IS THAT NEW MAPLE SYRUP?!?!" Haruhi giggled.

"Yes, it is. I thought you would like it. I hope you like Italian. I've never made it before so don't kill me if it stinks."

"Oh my god I'm sooo happy!!! I love Italian and maple syrup…did you know?"

"Of course. Why else would I have set out the new bottle of maple syrup for the world to so? Sorry if I sound like Kyouya here, but there isn't any merit in that, is there?"

"If you aren't careful Kyouya's going to start calling you 'mini me.' Can you read mines too?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm going with no. Oh, I left something in the car for you! Let me go get it." He walked out and went to the car. Meanwhile, Haruhi panicked. Was it going well? Was he bored? What horrible R-rated thoughts were going through his head? He got back, but with nothing in his hands.

"What did you get?"

"I'll show you after you feed me. I'm starving! When's lunch, honey?" _Oh god_, she though_, he's already acting like we're married._

"Ten minutes tops. I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread with Parmesan cheese sauce. Sound good?"

"YES. Feed me, Haruhiiiiii" He sat down at the table and waited, staring at her. Was he being to pushy? Meh, probably, but she was used to it, and as far as he could see it must have been one of the things she liked him for.

"Okay, I'm finished. I think I burnt the bread a little bit. But it isn't too bad, if you like it charred." She sat two huge plates of spaghetti and garlic bread on the table. Hikaru immediately grabbed the maple syrup and poured it all over his spaghetti. "Eww Hikaru, why on the spaghetti? I didn't think you'd do that."

"Well why not? Try it! Are you too scared?" Haruhi Fujioka? Scared? Never. So, she grabbed the bottle and poured the rest (at this point there was only about 1/8 of it left) all over her spaghetti and took a bite.

"Oh. My. God. This is awesome!" Hikaru smiled.

"I thought so. So…Haruhi?"

"Hm? What?"

"Oh, wait a minute." He ran outside. Haruhi sat there and sighed. She was getting worried that he would never ask her, or that he had decided to stay friends. And, surprisingly, she really didn't want that. He came back it with something behind his back.

"Okay Haruhi, are you ready for this? Cause I'm about to make you very happy!"

"Hm is that so?"

"Haruhi, would you go out with me? And like in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, not like outside. Just sayin." He pulled out a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Wow these are beautiful…but I said not to spend anything."

"I didn't spend a penny on them. I arranged them myself even!"

"Then were did you get the flowers?"

"Uh…"

~Meanwhile, at a random old ladies house~

"So ma'am, let me get this straight, a boy stole all the flowers from your flower bed?"

"Yes!!"

"May I have a description?"

"He was tall for his age, which was about 16 or 17; about 5' 9", had dark ash hair, and had on an orange scarf, sir!" ~

"Uh…that isn't important, but I promise you I certainly didn't buy them."

"Okay. I trust you. Hm…do I want to go out with you…? Well I don't think I should…dad will kill me…it's a lot like Romeo and Juliet, you know. But…Ah, what the heck! Sure I will Hikaru!!" Yes!!

"Finally, I thought the readers were going to kill me!" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Hikaru, what readers? We are people. People don't read people!"

"Oh fine ye of little faith. Is your dad home?"

"No…" He smiled a devil smile. _Oh no, this can't be good_.

"Okay, I won't do anything. But…maybe we should kiss."

"I guess so. I mean we've done it bef-" She was cut off by Hikaru's lips, which were so smooth she was almost certain he had worn chap stick to bed. A good hydrator, no? It was sweet, but spicy. She defiantly wasn't bored, but pulled away when she felt his tongue making its way into her mouth.

"No. Just no. That's gross."

"But Haruhiiiiii!"

"It's to gross!" She sighed. "How much do you want it?"

"A lot."

"Fine. But I'm not cooperating." She lied. As soon as his mouth touched hers, she changed her mind and was all for it. Soon, as it was getting steamy, Hikaru poked her bra. She pulled away and slapped him.

"What the heck Hikaru!"

"Too much padding. Major turn off." He said as he pushed her away and went to sit on the couch. She followed and sat on his lap.

"But-but I was having fun! If you don't like it I can put a different one on! I have a sports bra in my room."

And he had done it. He had officially turned a good girl bad. He had also done something equally remarkable. He had made Haruhi Fujioka, the girl of no sin, want. Want him.

"No. It's fine. I'm a little bored anyway…"

"Well what you want to do then?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Haruhi sweat dropped. Apparently this wasn't quite what she had had in mind.

"Okay. I have Beauty and the Beast."

"No, I brought one." He pulled out a copy of a Shakespeare classic, a play of Romeo and Juliet. "It isn't like we actually have to _watch_ it." Haruhi jumped up and put in the movie, then returned to her comfortable spot on Hikaru's lap. Hikaru lay down, pulling Haruhi to a spot beside him. "Haruhi," he whispered, "can I tell you a secret?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. A lot."

"I love you too. A lot."

"When will your father be home?"

"Tomorrow. Why? And for the obvious thing, no. I will not do that. I don't want pregnant."

"I wouldn't do that to you. You would look hideous fat. But I'd still love you. But I wanted to spend the night. Can I?"

"As long as you left by noon. That's when dad always comes home. I'll sleep on the couch. We usually just sleep in the same bed cause it makes him feel more womanly or whatever, so there's only one bed."

"Could we share? I mean, really. We are going out and stuff so…it isn't that weird and if you want I can sleep on top of the covers."

"Are you really asking me this Hikaru?! Fine. But don't try anything!"

"I promise."

* * *

Okay, so the rest of this will probably be about them sharing their awkward moments as a new couple. Or....if you want she could get pregnant. There are plenty of those, though. So I guess tell me what you think. I think it would be a little better if that was in a...................................sequel.

I think this one would be best as their akward moments.

And then the sequel. Because, see, Hikaru has turned her bad. Not to bad, but bad none the less. She is the same old Haru-chan, just hopelessly in love. XD. With Hikaru. Gosh, I love saying that.

**REVIEW LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE!**

Oh, and one more thing: I need awkward moments for them. I can think of some, put I'm hoping for 5 and all I can think of is like 2...so please help.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11,awkward moments: the 'talk'

Hey peeps! Hope you like. I'm going to have to change the rating to T though. Meh. I don't own nothing.  


* * *

The night went normally (meaning the used protection ;) ) and Hikaru was preparing to leave. "Thanks for letting me stay Haruhiii. Hope you had fun!" Haruhi giggled.

"I guess I did. So…are you going to ask my dad?"

"I guess so. I think I should go and come back later and ask so he won't know I was here all night."

"Okay, that will work." Hikaru leaned in to give her a good-bye kiss and a love bite on the neck. Then the door flew open as his lips touched her neck.

"Haruihiii! Daddy's hom-"His voice trailed off when he saw the strange tall boy standing in his living room biting on his daughter's neck. "Well, I see the exterminator didn't do his job quite well enough." Hikaru's lips were still on her neck, their eyes as big as saucers staring at him. Haruhi spoke up first.

"Um, dad this is Hikaru, if you don't remember. I'm going out with him now. And he…spent the night."

"Ah Haruhi!! I'm so proud of you! And I'm completely okay with it as long as it's protected…but I would like to talk to his 'Hikaru' boy alone for a moment." He motioned sternly toward the bathroom, which was the only empty room. "I'm sure your family life isn't that great, so I'm also sure you haven't been given a proper 'talk.' I would like to enlighten you!" Hikaru, full of fear, walked into the bathroom. He was about to be given 'the talk' by a travesette? Yes, yes he was.

~ Two painful hours filled with demonstrations, photographs, and details later ~

Hikaru walked out with wide eyes and went to sit on the couch next to Haruhi.

"It was that bad, uh?" He nodded.

"H-Haruhi. I have a question. Does it hurt?"

"What hurt?"

"B-bleeding like that. It sounds horrible. I-I'm sorry. It's no wonder girls act the way they do. I will never do any of that stuff to you again." Haruhi was dumbfounded.

"H-he told you mainly the girls' side and how they feel, didn't he? And it usually doesn't hurt…That was your first talk, wasn't it?"

"Yes and yes." Haruhi busted out laughing.

"Sorry… but that's…too much!!" she muttered out between giggles. Ranka walked into the living room.

"Well, I hope you keep all of that in mind. Daddy gets very mad went his daughter is in pain."

"Um… dad… I would like to move in with Hikaru this summer. Can I?"

"Ha! Well of course. That is perfectly normal. I could never get in the way of my daughter's love! Just remember what I told you, boy. I'm going to town randomly, bye-bye!!"

"Hikaru…?"

"What?"

"He told you about my individual information, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He said you prefer pads and that's about all he knew…and you PMS. A lot. That was all just so gross…but just tell me if and went you need anything or want to talk! I will feel your pain!!"

Haruhi facepalmed. _When did I ask for a Dr. Phil boyfriend?_

"Oh, and Haruhi, I'm concerned that your period isn't very normal. I think we should discuss birth control as an option to help keep you regular." Hikaru said with all seriousness.

Haruhi facepalmed.

* * *

With a special thanks to Mimi-dudette for helping with this chappie. Thanks a lot!

REVIEW AND TELL ME MORE AWKWARD MOMENTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE!

Also, if the subject matter at hand here disturbed you, sorry. I just thought that Ranka would be more likely to tell about the girl's side, and this is about all I know about. So, sorry!


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Obsessions

Hey yo! I'm just skipping to summer here and I'll eventually do one on school, but I didn't feel like it now. I might not. But if I don't, I will say that they will not find out Haruhi is a girl, okay? I don't like writing about when they are in school. I just don't work that way. I'm still open for suggestions, though I don't really need them all that much now.

* * *

~ Summer ~

After a night-before breakdown from her dad, Haruhi was now in Hikaru's car driving towards her new apartment. Now, how was Hikaru going to survive without Kaoru? He isn't. Haruhi opposed the idea for Kaoru to come live with them, but her stubborn boyfriend won the argument. But at least they were moving into a two bedroom apartment. And Kaoru promised to give them their space.

"You're going to love it Haruhi! It has a blue room and a red room and a kitchen and a living room! We get the red room!"said Hikaru, hardly paying attention to the road. That poor squirrel didn't stand a chance.

"Okay, but I'm worried that people are going to stare at you. Your mother is famous, after all. And you are sorta rich."

"No matter how rich we are Haruhi, we can still live in an apartment. And Hikaru likes people staring at him." Kaoru said, his head poking out from the back seat.

"Hey look, another squirrel…never mind."

~ 30 minutes later, while unpacking. ~

Haruhi was unpacking some boxes that were to go in her and Hikaru's room. Right now she was on Hikaru's box. She came to delicately wrapped package in bubble wrap. Curiosity got the best of her and she began to unwrap it just as Hikaru flew into the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! DON'T!!" He did this cool slow motion thing and jumped on top of her.

"Hikaru get off of me!! You're hurting me!" Hikaru reluctantly got off his girlfriend and tried to grap the bundle. After a second of tug-a-war, it ripped.

"Hikaru….?" He winced.

"Yeah…?"

"You read Fruits Basket?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Oh…cool. And what's this one here?" Before he could protest, Haruhi had already taken the other from its spot on the floor.

"I've never heard of this one…The Haran High School Hostess Club? Um. Wow. Tell me about it."

"Um okay. Well there is this girl named Tanimi. She and her best friend, Kyani start a hostess club with the same motives as our host club. The other members are Monri, Hari, Hikani, Kaoni, and Hiro. Hiro is actually a boy. He has to work for the club because he messed up a painting they were going to donate and yeah…"

"Sounds boring." She tossed it over her shoulder and took back the Fruits Basket. "Mind if I borrow this sometime? I never would have suspected that Hikaru would have a secret obsession with shojo manga. Wait till I tell the guys!"

Hikaru face palmed.

_Lesson: Never let your girlfriend go through your stuff, and if they ask to borrow a book you may need to develop a slightly more masculine taste in reading.

* * *

_

Hope you liked! Review and tell me how many more chapters you think this should have. I thought about 15. I'm really excited about the sequel, but I must properly finish this one first, which I am also having fun with. I may have to go farther on this one and actually do -gasp- some actual character development to get to a proper sequel

Thanks to Yumi-likes-chainsaws for help with this chapter!

_

* * *

H_


	13. Chapter 13: weird questions

**This chapter is T for suggestiveness. It isn't bad up I felt I needed to put this. Sorry i-heart-kaoru. I had to write this! it isn't that bad. **

**Me no own squat.  
**

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in her and Hikaru's room, reading. Ah, peace, sweet and delicious peace. She loved Hikaru, but what girl doesn't want a little girl-time to herself to just read and paint her nails every now and again? Well, at least read. But, alas, her attempt was in vain. Hikaru sneaked into their room and noisily plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Haruhiiiii, baby! Guess what?" he said and then grabbed her waist and began running his fingers through his hair.

"Not now. I'm reading your hostess club manga…it is boring but at least it's something different…Fine, what?"

"No Haruhiiiiii! Guess!" She sighed and sat her book down.

"Okay…you are lonely and want to play a game?" Hikaru smirked and kissed her cheek.

"You know me all too well! I want to play the, 'awkward questions game!!'"

"Okay, I don't see how it could hurt, but I'm sure I'll find out soon. You first?"

"Okay. Um…how many kids do you want us to have?"

"Ha, well how can you be sure I want to have any kids with _you_? But probably just one. I know my limits and that's about all I can take."

"But what about that time-"

"That's different, Hikaru!" Haruhi was blushing and was already ready to quit this game. Instead, she decided to hit him with an even better question. "My turn. Why do you love me? Is it because of my personality or my looks?" Now it was Hikaru's turn to blush.

"Um. Well…you're pretty and nice and stuff…"

"That doesn't answer my question. Which one?"

"Your personality I guess. You are pretty but not beautiful. But your personality more than make up for it. But you're beautiful to me, baby!" Haurhi scoffed.

"Of course I am. Okay, your turn."

"Ummm…are you virgin?"

"Ye-oh. No. I guess not, thank you, Hikaru." Hikaru laughed.

"I thought so. I should know, shouldn't I? You are a bad, bad girl Haruhi!!"

"Yup. Okay. How many children do _you _want to have?"

"None. I don't really like kids all that much. Maybe adopt one? I can picture myself as a father figure. I guess cause I never really had much of one myself. Okay my turn! Want to stop playing this game and do something…else?" He started rubbing her back and edged closer to her.

"Um…nope! Well…maybe, but I have one more question." Hikaru rolled his eyes and frowned.

"What?"

"Do I look fat?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Ah yes, Haruhi pulled that card. The 'question of no return', as some call it.

"Well do I, 'baby'?" Haruhi smiled, which is never a good thing it seemed.

"No?"

"Correct answer. Okay, now I'm done with this game. We can do something else."

"Alright! Finally!" Hikaru leaned to kiss Haruhi and was already tugging on her shirt. When he reached her lips, she pulled away.

"Hikaru?"

Upset her shirt wasn't already off, he irritatedly said, "What the heck now!?!?!"

"I wanted to play tic-tac-toe." Hikaru was dumbfounded.

"Tic. Tac. Toe. Really, Haruhiiii? Come on! Seriously?"

"Heck no."

~I am sorry but for the sake of the younger viewers and the T rating for this chapter, this chapter will now conclude. Thank you for your understanding. ~

* * *

Please tell me what you think!!! Review!!

Obviously, I'm going to have to end this soon. I'm on chappie 13 and I only planned on going to 15 and then starting the sequel. I don't know, should i continue this one? And I guess it is possible to continue this one and start on the next on because I don't plan on having any one event in this one lead to the next story. So...would that work? I really want to start the next!! But i love this one too! Grrr I hate choices.


End file.
